Lighting systems exist to illuminate rooms, pathways and objects. In order to have a flexible and adaptable lighting arrangement, solutions utilize multiple light sources to be activated and controlled manually by a user. What is needed is a solution capable of receiving a variety of user inputs to create dynamic light projection solutions.